Because you seem so innocent
by Lykk99
Summary: Someone once told me that love was uncountable. There wasn't a number for it and there surely was no measurement. That person also told me that time can be torture if you wait for it to pass. But I was willing to wait. (Lovestory later on)
1. Chapter 1

_There wasn't any miraculous epiphany that guided me through life.  
For me, it was the moment that counted; and I was dead set on enlighten it.  
Luminous I wanted to be._

 _For me, for you, for everyone._

I didn't particularly stand out along the masses. I kept my dark grey hair open and most of my body covered permanently, sticking to darker colours, fitting my last name.  
"Thunderstorm" it meant. Sounding mysterious even though I was quite sure it was changes to be that way some generations ago, because it sounded "cool".  
I wasn't from any frowned upon or renowned clan. My family was numerous but mostly sticking to the civilian lifestyle. Nothing's wrong with that, but when it comes to getting your hands dirty, I sometimes whished for ancient clan techniques that would give me some advantage.

Nevermind, I knew that you could succeed with commitment to the one and only will of fire.

Here I stood, willing to light it all up.

"Chiko!", Ino shouted while jogging up to me."- I didn't even know you'd be graduating with us!"  
I rolled my eyes. _How would you know? On the contrary to common believe Konoha did not only have one class the year seemingly all heirs were enrolled. But it seemed like they kind of sorted the wheat from the chaff, separating clan kids and those of civilian background. Maybe they were more promising?  
_ "…Don't you think so?", Ino asked, a bright smile on her face.  
"Ehhh. Yes, absolutely", was my half-hearted reply.  
"I can't believe Naruto painted the Hokage monuments again. One would think he'd learn to behave, but he seems like a lost cause".  
 _Naruto… That boy was a special case for sure. I did not know him well but I have learned about his orange trademark jumpsuit and his crazy obsession with ramen.  
_ "I don't think he's a lost cause. I think he just needs to lay down for some while." I replied and Ino huffed clearly not agreeing with me.  
"Yes… I need to be going; Iruka-sensei will be announcing our teams today. Will you also be there?"  
I shook my head and waved as our ways parted at the front door of the academy.  
I made my way to my room and sat down at my desk. Nearly everyone was there already. I tended to either be fashionably late or barley on time. I hated being the first one, nevermind the situation. I just didn't enjoy having to make Smalltalk or waiting for that matter.

"What do you mean with I'll be joining another squad? Why can't I stay with someone I know?", I asked my Sensei. Mizuki-sensei was an elderly woman who no doubt had a very harsh life.  
"Listen Chiko, life is not fair and having a four man team is forbidden. The Team you'll be joining has graduated last year but have not been promoted to chunin yet. They lost a team member due to a very stupid accident. I will not say what it was; it'll be their part to share the story with you. I don't want you to feel insecure about meeting them, but I can tell you that they are some very special people. You're to join them at 1pm at training ground 4 today."  
I nodded, cursing inwardly.  
"Understood, Mizuki-sensei, I won't bother you again."

_  
Thank you so much for getting to know Chiko. Let's see where it all goes from here.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's like a love story really._

 _Something grows up to be closer to the sky and when it reaches up high enough, the sky opens up to grab it with such energy that is lightning._

 _It'll burn down and leave a mark on the ground, reminding us that the struggle to get higher is rewarded in the end._

"You're Raiu Chiko, right?" my new sensei questioned, "- My name's Yamashiro Aoba and I'll be your Sensei for the next few years. You got lucky, there won't be a test on teamwork or something like that as we are already an approved squad which you're joining."  
"Yes, thank you, Yamashiro-sensei.", I bowed slightly and he started to chuckle.  
"My, my Chiko, no need to address me like that. Just call me Aoba-sensei. I'll introduce you to the guys now. If you'd follow me?"  
He marched away expecting me to tag along.  
In front of me, there were two boys now, maybe 13 years old, if I had to guess.  
 _They're looking very friendly, I'm sure we'll get by just great._  
"Aoba-sensei, is that our new teammate?" one of the boys asked.  
"Yes, Shima. Chiko, please tell us something about you."  
I must have looked a little lost, because Sensei explained a little more.  
"Your hobbies, dislikes, dreams and maybe some data like your age and strong points?"  
I nodded and looked the boy, Shima, straight in the eye.  
"My name's Raiu Chiko, I'm twelve years old and my birthday is on the 30th January. My hobbies are training, reading old scrolls and studying them, as well as gardening and cooking. My favourite food is Sashimi and my idol is the second Hokage. In the future I want to be a renowned kunoichi and support the will of fire!" I exclaimed.  
"Alright"- Aoba-sensei chuckled," and what are your dislikes?"  
"I detest people who are late, untidy and judgemental. I also do not like Takoyaki and fire, which I'm afraid of."  
The other boy started laughing.  
"What? ", I spit at him, waiting for him to calm down and answering me.  
"Isn't it ironic? You want to support the will of fire but at the same time you are afraid of fire?"  
"What's it to you?" _What an idiot. I can very well be all for the will of fire, I do not need a 13 year old brat questioning it._  
"My, my. Chiko calm down. Why don't you start to introduce yourselves boys?", my Sensei stated.  
"My name's Haba Kichiro and I am 13 years old. My hobbies are training, reading and hanging out with Shima. I don't have a favourite food but I do not enjoy anything spicy. I want to be a Jonin and maybe start my own Clan. What I dislike are crowded rooms and blood.", he finished and smiled brightly at me. Kichiro hat light brown hair and bright orange eyes. He was of average height and was well build. Shima on the other hand was a little fragile and seemed very quiet.  
"I'm Kaimen Shima and I'm also 13 years old. I want to be a medic-nin and therefore I like to study anything medicine related. I also enjoy good food and having time to myself. What I dislike is death and idiots, that's why Kichiro is such a burden."  
I saw my Sensei roll his eyes and laugh it off.  
"Well boys, I'd like to see you both running 6 laps around the city. Off you go." Sensei said and I heard the boys complaining but still doing what was asked of them.  
After they were out of sight, Aoba turned to me.  
"It's a little special with you joining us. I need to have some more information on you than what I got from your academy teacher. Are you able to walk up a tree already?"  
"I can but I am not able to hold it up for long"  
He nodded "It's a good start. Are you familiar with your chakra natures? In your report it said that you have an affinity for Ninjutsu and average grades in Genjutsu."  
"No sensei, I never had my natures tested."  
He mumbled something incoherently under his breath and mentioned me to follow him to his backpack that stood nearby. He pulled a sheet of paper out of his bag and handed it to me.  
 _It feels different. Must be special if it can show you your chakra natures… I think I read about it somewhere. It's said to be very expensive and rare._  
"Can you guide your Chakra into the paper?"  
I was able to and watched the paper fall apart as well as crumple.  
"That's interesting-" Aoba said, "Your natures are Raiton as well as Futon. Shima also hat an affinity for futon. Kichiro on the other hand only specialises in Katon."  
I smiled at him. I've always enjoyed a light breeze and I was fascinated by the beautiful look of lightning coming from the sky.  
 _I think lightning is somehow very mysterious and still lofty. When I was younger and staying at my friend Tentens place, we always used to watch the thunderstorms.  
It kind of builds a bridge between what we can grasp on earth and what we can only imagine up in the sky. Like some kind of fingers trying to grab something special to them.  
It's like a love story really. Something grows up to be closer to the sky and when it reaches up high enough, the sky opens up to grab it with such energy that is lightning. It'll burn down and leave a mark on the ground, reminding us that the struggle to get higher is rewarded in the end._

"How was your first day?", Tenten asked me as we sat in front of Chichis-Nabemono- restaurant.  
"You have no idea. At first I had to introduce myself to them and one boy, Kichiro, interrupted me. So rude! After that the boys had to run laps and Sensei tested my chakra natures. He also gave me a new training routine because he doesn't want me to be falling behind. I really need to catch up soon."  
"I know them; they were in my class back at the academy. Kichiro is actually really nice. He used to have a huge lunch packet with him every day and he'd share with me. Do you know what happened to their third teammate?", Tenten asked.  
"No not yet. I think it's a bit of a taboo topic and they have only known me for half a day."

Tenten nodded in understanding. The both of us had been best friends since we met as toddlers. Both our families are civilian and work in the same industry, at least our fathers do.  
"Do you still remember your first day as a team?"  
"Yes. It was a little weird. We met right after the graduation ceremony and our Sensei looked like a Shiitake mushroom dressed in green. We never had to pass a test as well because Gai-sensei told us that he can see the potential in our eyes because we were all wonderful little flames. It was disturbing. Cn you imagine Neji-sans look? His body language suggested that he was close to killing our Sensei as well as our other Teammate Lee."  
I had to laugh. I was well acquainted with Lee. We met each other some time ago while waiting for Tenten. He proclaimed his undying love for their Sensei and offered to help me out in Taijutsu as it was my weakness. I politely declined his offer and nearly ran away.  
"Anyway, how has your research gone? My mother told me that your mother said that you spent some time in the library yesterday."  
How I hated gossip.  
"It went very well; I found a scroll on an ancient clan which is already long gone."  
Tenten chuckled nervously. "Sounds interesting Chiko…."  
"Yes! Did you know…"

Thank you for keeping up with Chiko! :)

I hope you like her!  
Leave a review if feel like it ;)  
Until next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

It's been weeks since I first met my new team.  
I had to admit those guys were pretty damn great. Eventhough it took them quite some time to open up to me, I think I now got to the bottom of them.  
Also: I got to know the rest of those lovely rookies. The first meeting was maybe a little bit of a horrendous catastrophe but in the end it turned out just fine.  
My time passed by with me reading up on an ancient clan, the one I told Tenten about.  
It's called the Tsuchigumo Clan which is still based in the land of fire.  
When I found a scroll about them in the library I was astonished that there are still some descendants alive. I continued searching for them as I was very interested in their fighting style and their one forbidden Justu.  
I grabbed the latest scroll I got and started reading again:

 _The Tsuchigumo Clan was always living in the land of fire.  
It's mostly known for its very unique fighting style of draining the chakra from their surroundings and channel it into energy that is used to create Jutsus._

 _Their role in the third ninja war was the one of a very destructive power.  
They invented a Jutsu by the name: Dohatsuten that could destroy a whole village.  
It was banned from usage by the third Hokage._

 _Their unique ability of immense chakra absorbance is not a kekkei genkai but a secret technique well-guarded.  
Their descendants are few and their knowledge and expertise is nearly lost._

 _Further information is found in their clan-owned script which is said to be now part of the Uchiha-clans library.  
After the third ninja war, the Uchiha inherited most of their belongings stored in the old Tsuchigumo compound. _

…An old compound? I've never heard of it.  
Where could I look for further information?  
Tenten already told me that I was obsessed, so I can't ask for her help.  
The best would be if I could just ask someone from an ancient clan.

"Chiko! Come outside!", I heard my teammate yelling through the window.  
"Get outside now!", Kichiro joined in.  
I shook my head and walked to the front door of our flat.  
"Chiko-chan where are you going?", asked my mother from the kitchen, "I just made breakfast!"  
"I'm sorry mum, my teammates are outside and I have so see what it's all about."

With that I left through the door and walked down the staircase, exiting the building.  
I could see my two boys running up to me.  
"Get your things!", Kichiro shouted.  
"What? Why?" I asked before Shima knocked me over.  
"What the hell is wrong with you guys!", I exclaimed frustrated. Could anybody just tell me what's wrong?  
"Sorry Chiko,", Shima puffed trying to catch his breath.  
"We have a mission! It's C-rank again, can you believe that? Seems like the Hokage finally figured out how brilliant we are!"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"So? That is not the first c-rank mission we have and it's not that exciting either as it probably won't be our last."  
"Don't be such a killjoy Chiko," Kichiro said," We didn't tell you the best thing yet!"  
"Oh right, please do!", I said in faked excitement.  
"We'll be joining Team 7 for a part of it!"  
"How come you know so much about this but I had no idea we even have a mission?", I asked them sceptically.  
"Ahh well you know Sensei, he let it slip.", Shima laughed nervously.  
Our Sensei truly was great gossip.  
"Yes, he told us to get you to pack your things and join us at the Gate in half an hour.", Kichiro said.  
I nodded and started to walk back to meet my mother upstairs and tell her about my mission.

I stood in front of the Gates waiting for Team 7 Sensei to arrive.  
I couldn't believe how he'd let their client and his Team as well as ours wait for him.  
Looking around I could see Naruto already dozing in the sun, Sakura sitting purposely close to Sasuke who looked more than annoyed with his current situation.  
My teammate were standing a little bit away from us, discussing something about the mission we were on.  
Aoba-Sensei told us earlier that our part of the mission was to help guiding Team seven to the land of waved, but there we should drop of a scroll.  
It was meant for some businessman the Hokage was interested in.  
We didn't get to know more about it as the scroll wasn't our to read.  
"Sorry! I was just helping an old lady." Kakashi appeared out of smoke.  
"So cool", I heard Shima whispering.  
"Let's go!", Naruto shouted suddenly wide wake, "We've been waiting for ours! I can't wait to leave the village!"  
"What's wrong with him?", Tazuna asked.

"What do you mean?! I'm the next Hokage!"

I rolled my eyes and started to follow my sensei and the Uchiha who already started to walk away.

"Get down!",shouted Shima before two foreign ninja jumped out of a puddle to attack us.  
They immediately knocked out Kakashi but there was no time to be sad about it.  
My Sensei ordered Sakura and Kichiro to guard Tazuna and disappeared.  
Naruto dropped on the ground clutching his hand and cowering in fear.  
The Uchiha engaged one opponent into a heated battle, while Shima and I used a routine we practised together.  
"Fukumi Hari!", I shouted and the needles started to shoot out of my mouth aiming for the enemy ninja. As he tried to defend himself my partner Shima prepared a Genjustsu that'd let the opponent believe he'd be fighting us, but instead he'll be tiring himself out on two illusionary doppelgangers.  
"Kasumi jusha no jutsu!"  
We looked over to the Uchiha if he has any problems, but he seemed to be doing fine.  
As we noticed our enemy has gone slower, I appeared behind him to knock him out.  
"Ahh!", we heard Sasuke scream and for moment we were afraid that he'd been bested but his Sensei shielded him just in time. Kakashi also managed to capture the Opponent who was now chained to a tree alongside our knocked-out enemy.  
"good job guys!", our Sensei said suddenly standing in front of us.  
What a coward.

Thanks a lot for reading!  
Hope you enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to hear from you:)  
Until next time :)

bellarry31: Thank you very much for your review:) I'll try to keep it up.


End file.
